


Just for You

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Mafia boss Minseok, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae gets new jewelry and Minseok gets to put it on him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 - Piercings
> 
> I love piercings. For those who don't know I have 10 of them, and I adore them. I also adore getting new jewelry for them soo... new jewelry for Jongdae.

At the current moment Jongdae was resting on the lap of the man that he loved. Someone that Jongdae never thought that he would ever find himself with considering that the other was a mafia leader. Xiumin was his name in the streets, but to Jongdae he was Minseok. The two of them had been together for three years and counting and Jongdae had never been so happy. Of course they had their disputes but they always managed to sit down and talk to out, which always led to make-up sex.

Jongdae nuzzled his nose into Minseok's neck, trying to get closer to the other. Minseok had been gone for several days to check on some of their assets and while Jongdae knew that it was part of Minseok'sjob, he missed the man. Jongdae knew, however, that the other would pamper him once Minseok got home. A content hum resonated from the younger's throat.

"Happy I'm home, baby?" There was a chuckle from the other.

"Mhm. I really missed you."

"Sorry I can't give you all the attention that you deserve right now, I need to finish this paperwork." Jongdae nodded. He understood that even if Minseok was back the business wasn't finished, there was always paperwork to do. Honestly, Jongdae was willing to wait as long as it meant that he could just sit in Minseok's lap.

At some point the younger fell asleep against Minseok's chest, he was slowly woken by soft kisses behind his ear and across his cheekbones. "Min?" The other's name came from his lips slightly confused.

"I'm here. You fell asleep."

"Mmmm." Jongdae really wasn't ready to give up the nap that he was being allowed to have.

"Jongdae, love, if you're tired you can sleep in our bed." Minseok seemed slightly worried about the state of his lover.

But instead of agreement Jongdae simply nuzzles back into the elder's neck, a sign that he was refusing to move.

"Alright, so be it." There was a smile heard in Minseok's voice and Jongdae couldn't help but smile in return.

The neck time Jongdae woke there were hands up his shirt cold, fingers running along his skin. Jongdae groaned slightly and shivered in Minseok's lap, burying his face in the elder's neck. The hands kept moving along his sides and slowly up to his nipples where they flicked at the metal protruding from them. Yes, Jongdae had his nipples pierced. He, as a gift to Minseok, got them pierced about a year ago. It was a surprise that the other found to be a perfect addition to the love of his life.

"These are healed, right?" Minseok gave a little tug to the jewelry which sent shivers up Jongdae's spine.

"We're supposedly healed at 9 to 10 months, it's now been about a year. They might bleed a little, but they should be healed," Jongdae muttered from his position.

Minseok pulled away then and a small whine slipped from Jongdae's lips. "I have a gift for you."

The mafia leader shuffles Jongdae a little bit so that he could reach into his desk and pull out the gift that he had for the younger. There was a proud smile on Minseok's lips as he presented to Jongdae a new pair of piercings in the shape of snowflakes. "I got these for you while I was out and I was hoping you'd do me the pleasure of wearing them."

Jongdae looked at the little crystals in the palm of the other, they were beautiful. Jongdae looked up to his lover and nodded. The two weren't really in a relationship where one had more power, Minseok had told Jongdae several times that the younger could leave at any time and that Minseok wouldn't threaten home or force him to stay. Anything that Jongdae did was on his own terms. 

Leaning back, Jongdae lifted his shirt over his head, exposing his upper torso to the other male. Jongdae watched as Minseok slowly tweaked at Jongdae's nipples before rubbing over them, pulling them into a perked position. With nimble fingers Minseok detached the previous piercing and with utter(heh) care slid the new personalized piercing into place. Jongdae could feel a slight sting coming from his nipples, the flesh was now tender all over again like it was a couple months after they had been pierced. However, there was no blood. 

Minseok hummed in satisfaction before leaning forward and dragging his tongue across the sensitive skin. He nipped at the flesh right above the piercing then trailed his teeth down to tug at the new nipple ring that adorned Jongdae’s skin. 

“You’re mine.”

“Yours.”

That seemed to snap something in Minseok as he growled and lifted Jongdae and himself off the chair where Jongdae had been straddling him while he was sitting. “I’ve been gone for so long; I want to taste you.” With those words Jongdae knew he was in for a long night.


End file.
